Nukenin
by Ellywn
Summary: Ce que je connais le mieux, c'est moi. Ce qui m'est important, c'est toi.  Naruto regrette de ne pas avoir cru en Sasuke. Il décide alors, de lui aussi, devenir un Nukenin. Et de retourné auprès de son meilleur ami. (Désolé pour ce résumé complètement nul...) [Narusasu] [UR] [Yaoi]
1. Au delà de Konoha

**Auteur : **_Ellywn_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout les personnages sont a Masashi Kishimoto... Tous..._

**Rating : **_T (Mais futur lemon)_

**Couple : **_NaruSasu._

_Coucou tout le monde, voici le prologue d'un two/tree shot qui va sortir dans peu de temps ! La première partie reprendra à peu près à la fin du prologue. Ou après. Elle ne sera certainement pas très longue hein ! :)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites le moi surtout. Même si ce n'est pas beaucoup ça me donnera du courage pour continuer !_

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Nukenin.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Retrace I<em>

_**Au delà de Konoha.**_

_« Ce que je connais le mieux, c'est moi. Ce qui m'est important, c'est toi. »_

_-L'homme est égoïste, mauvais, vicieux, il n'est pas du tout un bienfaiteur. Au contraire, l'être humain est tout simplement le mal incarné. Ils te trahissent entre-eux tout le temps, des que tu tournes le dos, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tromper, à te détruire. C'est ce que tu m'as apprit il y a longtemps, à cette époque, j'avais encore de l'espoir envers l'humanité mais maintenant je sais très bien que tu avais tout à fait raison... Sasuke.-_

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait plus de trois longues années que je ne t'avais pas revu. Toi, mon seul et unique ami, la seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais abandonné ou trahis. Je sais maintenant que tu avais fait le bon choix et que par conséquent j'avais fait une grave erreur. Si tu savais Sas'ke comme je la regrettais...

J'étais bien au chaud dans mon petit futon, mes pensées me plongeant dans une sorte de transe dont je ne pouvais sortir, mes songes allaient toutes dans la même direction, sur cette même personne, retrouver Sasuke. Et faire comme lui, réparer cette erreur que j'avais lâchement commise par peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul et au final c'est sans toi que je me sens pas entier. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki allait maintenant devenir un Nukenin du village caché de Konoha renonçant définitivement à devenir le meilleur Hokage. C'est sur ces pensées la que je finis par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée pour la dernière dans ce village qui m'a vu naître autrefois.

Le soleil allait bientôt ce lever alors que je m'appétais à partir de la ville où j'ai grandi. Enfin bon, c'est le passé non ? Hm... Après tout je suis Naruto Uzumaki ou le gosse Kyuubi, faut dire que j'ai des cicatrices en forme de moustache depuis ma naissance, ça me donne un de c'est style par contre, sinon j'ai des cheveux super rebelles mais très doux d'une magnifique couleur dorée -enfin c'est ce qu'on me disaient souvent – et de ces fameux dirent et de ce qu'une fois ma dit Sasuke -donc c'est très certainement vrai- j'ai des yeux bleus azur tel l'infinité du ciel. Même moi, je les aiment bien, mes yeux. Ensuite j'ai une peau un peu bronzé, et des muscles finement sculptait. Mais niveau beauté, je ne rivalisais pas le moins du monde avec Sasuke.

Sasuke était par son physique l'équivalent d'un dieu. Il est froid et ''mystérieusement attirant''. Oui, il me manquait, je voulais le revoir. Non, pas seulement pour racheté mon erreur, mais aussi parce que j'ai de l'attirance pour mon ami d'enfance, enfin mon meilleur ami. Je me souviens, lui dire que je n'aimais que Sakura-chan, mais j'avais tord, tellement tord sur ce fait. J'étais vraiment idiot à cette époque non ? Ce village n'est qu'un ramassis de personne mauvaise et sans intérêt. Je voulais le revoir, le retrouver et lui dire qu'il avait raison. Que moi, j'avais tord pendant tout ce temps... Que je voulais venir avec lui, découvrir le monde à ses côtés. Que je le voulais simplement à mes côtés, encore et encore.

Je me levais pour attraper la photographie posée sur ma table de nuit, la photo de l'ancienne Team 7. Cette illustration où même mon Sasuke souriait. Je la trouvais si belle, pourtant en la voyant comme ça, je me disais parfois que le sourire de Sakura était laid. Laid ? Il était surtout vide de sens, à mon avis, il était simplement laid. Alors que celui de Sasuke, était magnifique...

Je me souviens, que petit, j'aimais Sakura-chan. Pourtant, en y repensant maintenant je trouve cette affirmation mauvaise, fausse, complètement débile. Je ne me souviens nullement avoir sentit mon cœur battre a tout rompre fasse à elle, ni a ses sourires. Alors, même si ce ne fut qu'une seule fois, le sourire du glaçon arrogant d'Uchiha m'avais mit dans tout mes états... Rien que d'y repenser, ça me fait un petit quelque chose. Quelle belle époque... J'étais maintenant devant la porte du village, après une petite hésitation, je fis mon premier pas en dehors de Konoha et c'est sans même me retourner que je quittais cette ville où j'avais vécu.

_**« I was broken.**_

_J'ai été cassé._

_**For all of you …**_

_Par vous tous..._

_**I am no more light here.**_

_Je ne suis plus la lumière ici._

_**I'm not a shadow of myself.**_

_Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même._

_**I'm a demon.**_

_Je ne suis qu'un démon._

_**I'm No Angel.**_

_Je ne suis pas un ange. _

_**I was broken.**_

_J'ai été cassé._

_**Broken …**_

_Cassé..._

_**I am going.**_

_Je m'en vais._

_**I go, I go to my new life.**_

_Je pars, je pars vers ma nouvelle vie._

_**I go to my hope.**_

_Je m'en vais vers mon espoir._

_**To your darkness.**_

_Vers vos ténèbres._

_**To my light.**_

_Vers ma lumière._

_**I was broken.**_

_J'ai été cassé._

_**Broken …**_

_Cassé..._

_**Still, I do not destroy you.**_

_Pourtant, je ne vous détruit pas._

_**While I could.**_

_Alors que je le pourrais._

_**I only hate you..**_

_Je ne fais que vous haïr._

_**Because I was broken.**_

_Car j'ai été cassé._

_**You broke me.**_

_Vous m'avez cassé._

_**Broken …**_

_Cassé..._

_**Farewell.**_

_Adieu. »_

Version japonaise.

**私が壊れていた。**

**あなたのすべてのために****...**

**私はここには、より多くの光だん。**

**私は自分自身の影はないんだ。**

**私は悪魔だ。**

**妾は天使ぢゃない。**

**私が壊れていた。**

**壊れた****...**

**向かっています。**

**私は私の新しい人生に行く、行く。**

**私は私の希望に行く。**

**あなたの闇に。**

**私の光に。**

**私が壊れていた。**

**壊れた****...**

**それでも、私はあなたを破壊しない。**

**私はできますが。**

**私はあなたを憎む。**

**私が壊れていたので。**

**あなたは私を破った。**

**壊れた****...**

**さらば。**

Cette « chanson » est de moi. Merci de ne pas copié. Le japonais n'est pas tout bon, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimez ?:3<em>

Ça fait toujours très plaisir hein !

Oui, car tout dépend de vous pour cette fiction, tout ! (=3=)/

_Reviews please ~ _


	2. Le déserteur blond, et le déserteur brun

**Auteur : **_Ellywn_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout les personnages sont a Masashi Kishimoto... Tous..._

**Rating : **_T (Mais futur lemon)_

**Couple : **_NaruSasu._

**Correctrice : **Choco-chan ! (ChocoLéa )

_Coucou les petits pandas ! Comment vous allez ? Je suis désolé mais pour l'instant ce chapitre très court, normalement il n'y aura pas plus de 4 chapitres, donc bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews :<em>**

**Hiinori :** Coucou a toi !

Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes Naruto, et que ça change ! x) Il sait déjà que Minato est son père (c'est pas un spoil hein) car il est plus réfléchis, il l'avait deviner... ^^'

Qui sait, on verra bien s'il a des instincts bizarre lui aussi ! X3

Bisouuuuuuus !

**Guest : **Voila la suite ! ^^

Merci a toi aussi !:3

**GuguruChan : **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire toi aussi !:3

**Huy :** Bah la voilà ^^

**Sayueru : **Hi ! Guten tag ! Non ok, je suis pas forte en Allemand moi... Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le début de cette fic ! Et voici la suite que tu attendais tant ! (Ton amie est de retouuur ! ) Merci a toi !

Bisous qui colle ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retrace I<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le déserteur blond.<strong>_

_**Et le déserteur brun.**_

_« Je ne fais que vous haïr »_

Le jeune jinchuuriki était maintenant devant les portes de son village. Il fixait le lointain horizon avec un air nostalgique gravait sur son visage d'ange. Malgré toutes ses pensées tourmentées, il savait très bien, au fond de lui, que c'était difficile de partir d'ici. De partir, et surtout de ne pas revenir. Il avança alors d'un pas, puis de deux, ensuite il continua sans s'arrêter. Sans même un regard en arrière. Non, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers son passé qu'il laissait maintenant derrière lui.

_« Sans même me retourner, je pars loin de vous. »_

Le Soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher alors que Naruto avait a peine trouvé un endroit où dormir. Le garçon était dans la vieille bâtisse, regardant le Soleil se coucher. Il aimait regarder ce Soleil virer dans des teintes rougeâtres, le voir sombrer dans le noir le plus total. Il baissa la tête, et décrocha alors son bandeau. Son cœur se serra durement dans sa poitrine. Sa bouille d'ange, se tordait dans une expression de douleur, de tristesse... Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue. C'est à cet instant, qu'il sortit un kunai de sa pochette. Ses yeux fixèrent l'outil ninja pendant un moment. Il leva le kunai vers le ciel maintenant recouvert d'une magnifique voix-lacté.

_« Moi aussi, je vais devenir un Nukenin. »_

L'action ne dura même pas l'espace d'une seule petite seconde. Elle fut brève, rapide, malgré une pointe d'hésitation. Le kunai venait de barrer l'emblème de Konoha sur le bandeau du blond. Il se souvenait, avoir eu du mal, tellement de mal à avoir ce foutu bandeau.

-Je ne serais pas un Hokage. Fut la seule chose qu'il dit.

Naruto plaça son ancienne marque de village autour de son bras droit. Demain, il partirait d'ici pour retrouver son ami. Son seul et unique ami... Il se coucha donc sur le sol en bois de son petit abri pour la nuit, le regard porté inéxorablement vers le ciel. Les souvenirs déferlant dans sa tête. Il s'endormit finalement, quelques minutes plus tard.

_-...- N -...-_

**POV Naruto :**

L'air était frais ce matin, je me tournais dans tout les sens dans le faible espoir de me lever vite. Mais je voyais bien que c'était peine perdue, d'essayer de faire cette résolution bien trop dure pour moi. Finalement, après une bonne trentaine de minute, j'arrivais enfin à sortir de ma léthargie matinale. Après tout, les autres devaient être à ma recherche et il valait mieux que je m'éclipse au plus vite de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'entendis un bruit et partis le plus rapidement possible tout en cachant mon chakra. Il faut l'dire, Kyuu-chan n'est pas discret...

_**«Grrr ! Gamin, arrête avec ce surnom débile ! » **_

''Grogne pas Kyuu-c.h.a.n !''

_« Le regard indifférent est un perpétuel adieu. »_

J'arrivais dans une plaine aussi verdoyante qu'une foret, elle était belle.

_**«Change pas de sujet GAMIN ! » **_

"Oui Kurama, je ne t'appellerai plus Kyuu-chan."

_**«Grr... » **_

''Oups j'ai recommencé, héhé !''

_**«Bah alors, ce que tu es con toi, parfois... » **_

"Merci Kyuu-ch... Kurama. Bref, Kurama ne me coupe plus c'est pas pratique... Merci."

_**« Où es-tu ? Toi que je cherche... où es tu donc ? »**_

Je m'étais assis tranquillement dans l'herbe fraîche de la prairie, réfléchissant longuement... oui c'est possible.. Rohh.

_**«Le gamin qui sait réfléchir c'est nouveau... » **_

"Mais putain ! Ta gueule toi ! "

Bref, avant qu'il ne recommence à m'emmerder, je vais continuer. J'étais donc tranquillement posé dans de l'herbe et je me mis à regarder le ciel.

Le ciel, j'aimais le regarder pendant des heures, ça me rappelle toi. Toi Sasuke, tu te souviens quand on regardait le ciel de cette manière ? Ensemble... C'est marrant comme cette époque me manque, quand tu étais là. Avec moi, avec nous. Mais en fait, tu avais raison de partir, tu as fait ton propre choix...

Sasuke... Sas'ke... Teme... Mon seul ami.

_« -Naruto. Tu sais, même si je ne le dis pas, je suis heureux que tu sois mon ami... Merci.- »_

Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire ça un jour. Si je suis ton ami, s'il te plaît... Viens à moi.

-Sas'ke... Où es-tu ? Où es-tu donc ? Partis à la mort du serpent ? Je suis là, je te cherche...

**« Le baiser » Par Indochine**

_« Qui pourrait m'aider  
>Qui pourrait sauver mon âme<br>Je m'en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser  
>Je veux te donner<br>Je veux te donner un baiser  
>Laisse-moi passer, effleurer mes doigts sur toi<br>Come to me  
>On va s'embrasser et nos lèvres<br>Vont se purifier  
>Tu me donnes un baiser et nos langues<br>Vont juste s'emmêler  
>Et ta peau se mouillera, elle aura comme un goût,<br>Un goût de lait  
>Je te respire<br>Sur ton sourire  
>Le baiser que tu m'as donné pour t'aimer<br>Je t'aime comme un fou...  
>Come to me<br>Come to me  
>Come to me<em>

_Seuls, tous les deux, on restera attachés  
>Comme un adieu<br>J'ai envie de te caresser, j'ai envie de ton baiser  
>Nos lèvres vont se mouiller et nos cheveux vont s'emmêler<br>Ton sourire effrayé. Oh! Oh! Corrige-moi mes fautes  
>Embrasse-moi<br>Come to me  
>Le baiser pour rester rien que nous deux<br>Pour s'aimer et s'embrasser  
>Come to me<br>Come to me  
>Come to me »<em>

Un bras passa autour de mon corps, m'enlaçant puissamment. Un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, des lèvres fines.

-Tu es enfin là... Naruto.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis con. J'ai été long. Hein ?

-Hn... Usuratonkachi vas.

-Sasuke...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

**POV Sasuke :**

« Ce chakra... non, Naruto ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il... est en mission ici ? »

Je regardais partout autour de moi, à la recherche de cet ange que j'avais abandonné... Je le regrettais. Mais Konoha est bien trop pourris, comment pouvais-je rester la bas ? Pour lui, j'aurais peut-être fait un effort, mais là, je me suis dit... «Peut être qu'il comprendra ce que je veux dire de ce village, un jour... » Oui, c'est lui... Mon Naruto, mon ami.

Je le vis, là bas dans l'herbe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder pendant quelques minutes. Je fis un pas, puis deux, et comme par habitude, je passais mes bras autours de ses larges épaules.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews les choux ? Ça fait toujours plaisir et encourage dans l'écriture ! Hésité pas a me dire comment m'améliorer ! :)<em>


End file.
